


Luke Bryan

by Jazznsmoke



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Luke Bryan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazznsmoke/pseuds/Jazznsmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are all prompts that have to do with Luke Bryan songs. Pairings differ. Characters I'm likely to use Daryl, Rick, Beth, Merle, Hershel and Maggie. Ratings vary and check A/N's for warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Daryl worked the tractor under the blaring sun, sweat dripping down his scruff covered face. He noted how much was left to do today before the sun went down. He saw from the corner of his eye, his blonde blue eyed beauty standing on her Daddy's back porch with a glass of tea in her hand, other hand up to block the sunlight. 

She walked barefoot in the grass towards him as he shut off the tractor and jumped off walking over to meet her. She reached an arm around his waist and leaned into him, deftly pulling his red bandana from his back pocket. When she had it in her hand she pulled away from him and wiped the sweat and dirt from his face before handing him the sun tea. He took a drink of the tea and then placed a hand on her rounded belly. 

"How ya feelin'?" 

"Tired, your little hellion is kickin' my ribs like crazy." She smiled at him wryly. 

"Dixon through and through ain't he?" 

"You an' Merle are so sure it's a he. Daddy and Maggie think it's a little Dixon girl." 

Daryl shrugged. "Don't matter which it is, so long as you an' it's healthy." 

She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "How's it goin'? You got much more to do today?" 

He looked out over the field then studied her gaunt, tired face. "Gonna shut it down for the day. Let's get ya home so ya can rest." 

"You sure, babe? I'll be fine restin' on daddy's couch. Cat nap while you finish up." 

"'m sure. Go on an' rest. I'll clean this stuff up." 

She went back inside while Daryl pulled the tractor into the equipment barn and took note of other things he wanted to get done and bring up with his father in law.  
He took the porch steps two at a time and kicked his dirty boots off before entering the Greene's home. He, Hershel and Maggie stood and talked for a little bit about the status of the farm before Daryl helped his wife and their napping two year old from the couch out to their truck. 

"I'll be back tomorrow, 'less the munchkin makes an appearance between now and then." Daryl called out to his In-laws before pulling out and taking Beth and Katie Dixon home.


	2. Drink A Beer

Daryl set his tools down on the roller table next to the car he was working on and dug his ringing cell phone out of his pocket. He noted the time on the clock on the wall as he dug into his pocket; Ten till five, almost closing. Hershel Greene, his Caller ID stated.

Daryl nodded towards his boss and waved his phone towards Dale before answering the call from his best friend's father. He probably just needed a tractor or car tuned up, out at the farm. He answered with a 'hello' and waited on Hershel.

"I'm at the hospital, son. They brought Bethy in. Daryl, Bethy's gone." 

"She's...gone?" Daryl's heart clenched and he sort of fell backwards against the car he'd been working on. 

"She can't be. She was jus' here. I saw her yesterday. There's gotta be a mistake, Hershel." 

He felt like his legs were about to give out from under him, his world crumbling around him. Anything else that Hershel said was lost on him. He felt Dale take his cell phone from his hand and start talking to Hershel but he couldn't make his ears cooperate and make out any of the words. 

He remembered mumbling something about taking a walk before leaving through the bay doors of the garage and going, by default, to the nearest gas station and buying a six pack before continuing to walk. If you asked him later he'd probably tell you he handed the clerk a twenty and didn't bother taking his change. He walked until he found himself at the pier and the six pack in his hand was warm.

He went to the edge and took a seat, feet dangling a couple inches from the water. The sun began to set. He watched the sky turn different shades of orange and red as his mind whirled. He pulled his wallet out and found the one picture in it. A picture of himself and Beth, one she'd stuffed in there after a half hearted protest from him about people thinking they were together. She had rolled her eyes at him and put the picture into the empty photo holder. He pulled it out and stared at it. He tore his gaze from it and looked back at the sunset until it disappeared. While he watched the sunset he blindly reached over and grabbed a beer, drinking it quickly before grabbing another. 

He felt tears well up and he let them fall. He watched as one fell onto the picture, on her face. He used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tear drop. 

"It don' make any fuckin' sense, you bein' gone. If ya were here ya'd tell me God works in mysterious ways an' there's always a reason for the things that happen. I can't see it. I fuckin' miss ya already, Beth." 

He wanted to destroy something, he wanted to curl up and let the sadness eating at his heart overtake him. It was hard enough letting the tears fall freely as they were. 

"I ain't ready ta say goodbye to ya, but I have ta, so goodbye, Bethy. Ain't never gonna look at a sunset the same again. I'll always remember ya when I see 'em."

He opened another beer and poured it into the water. "I fuckin' hate goodbyes, so this is a 'see ya later' kind o' thang," 

More tears fell and he was almost surprised when Dale sat next to him and took a warm beer for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me. I'm going to go hide in a hole now.


End file.
